Opuestos e Iguales
by Gingana
Summary: Los cazadores deciden irse de vacaciones a una montaña para despejarse un poco. Gon se hará amigo de una chica que casualmente se parece en personalidad, por su parte, Killua quedará de lado, hundiéndose en un sentimiento imposible de gritar. ¡One-shot! ¡SHONEN AI! :3


**¡Subete no konnichiwa!**

**Bueno, increíble, pero pude hacer mis exámenes y escribir :3 así que sin más, ¡vamos!**

**ATENCIÓN: En ésta historia habrá Shonen Ai, cosa de que si no te gusta, te invito a retirarte n_n**

**~Esta historia, participa en el reto de Noviembre del foro Comunidad del Cazador~**

**Las letras cursiva pensamientos (estarán aclarados entre ""), MAYÚSCULA gritos más fuertes de los que están entre ¡!, los / darán inicio a un flashback, y los (1) son aclaraciones que irán al final.**

**¡Ojalá y les guste!**

**Opuestos e Iguales**

– ¿Y ella?

El albino ya ni siquiera miraba hacia donde su amigo de anteojos le señalaba.

– ¡O esa! No no… ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Esa! ¡Esa! –Sus lentes se bajaron dejando ver sus ojos, los cuales tenían unas pupilas en forma de… ¿corazón?

–Leorio. –Con sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, cerró los ojos. –Ya te dije… hagas lo que hagas, no me convertirás en un viejo pervertido como tú.

–Para tu información…–Cruzó sus brazos. –…el arte de mirar es difícil de dominar, nunca sabes cuándo te pueden…

– ¡Kyaaa! ¡Pervertido!

_¡Paf!_

.

.

– ¿Decías?

El casi-médico estaba sentado en un banco, con un brazo sostenía su cabeza, y con una mano se sobaba la mejilla que había recibido un fuerte y doloroso golpe.

–Te dije, si andas mirando así como así, algún día alguna chica te dará tu merecido…–Lo miró y largó una risa burlona. –Pero tú eres un cabeza dura que no quiere escuchar…

–Cállate…–Bufó, y sus mejillas, bah… una más que la otra, tomaron un color rosado debido a la vergüenza, que obviamente no admitiría en palabras.

.

.

Al regresar al hotel, Gon y Kurapika platicaban, hasta que sus miradas se fijaron en el gran "huevo" que tenía por mejilla el mayor del grupo.

–Pero… ¡¿qué te pasó?! –Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

–Cuéntales, señor _experto en espiar_. –Killua se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, y se recostó en la cama.

–Sólo tuve una mala racha, es todo. –Imitó el gesto del albino, pero al lado del rubio.

–Entonces… ¿no es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos? –Preguntó al que le seguía en edad, largando un suspiro a continuación de ver como ambos asentían.

–No entiendo. –El moreno los miraba atento. – ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?

–Según Riorio…–Pausó para mirarlo con recelo. –…íbamos a ir a comprar algunas reservas del Señor Chocorobot… pero todo terminó en el banco de un parque, obligado a ver chicas, chicas y más chicas…

El menor abrió sus ojos como platos, miró sus manos, y comenzó a jugar con ellas. –Ah…

–Tienes que admitir…–Continuó el herido. –Que al menos una, ¡una!... Debe de haberte gustado…

–Hn…–Killua cerró sus ojos. –Tal vez… una o dos… pero yo no soy tan idiota como para gritarles "¡Bombón!" o "¡Dame tu número, preciosa!"

Leorio refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero Kurapika miró de costado al joven moreno, quien tenía una sonrisa algo forzada.

–Hehe… Debes de haber visto… muchas chicas, Killua…–Bajó su cabeza. –Es muy difícil que te enamores de alguna… digo, nunca me has dicho nada acerca de que alguien te haya gus…

–Que no te haya dicho, no significa que no me haya gustado alguien. –Ante esta interrupción, el pequeño cazador no supo que decir.

– ¿T… Te has enamorado alguna vez? –Preguntó con timidez.

–Tal vez…–Las respuestas frías y cortantes de su amigo no ayudaban.

Pronto, el colchón tuvo un poco más de altura.

– ¿Gon?

Demasiado tarde, el moreno ya había abandonado la habitación.

–Ah… ¿qué rayos le sucede ahora?

Kurapika cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. –Iré a ver, tú mientras…–Miró a Leorio. –Ponte algo, me das escalofríos con ese _huevo_ en tu cara.

–Gracias por el apoyo…–Replicó en tono irónico, y así el rubio fue tras el moreno. –Creí que irías tú.

– ¿Yo? –Killua no mostró interés. – ¿Para qué ir? No me dirá lo que le pasa… ya sabes cómo es...

–Lo sé lo sé…–Suspiró y se levantó. –Pero como mejor amigo, es tu deber saber qué pasa por su mente.

–No me interesa. –Concluyó.

–Ah… Sigue fingiendo. –Sonrió. –Ojalá y algún día aclares todas esas ideas que dan vueltas en tu cabeza, joven Zoldyck. –Y se fue hacia el baño, probablemente en busca del botiquín para curarse.

"_¿Aclarar? ¿Y qué se supone que debo aclarar?"_ El albino se dio vuelta, y se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada, para así quedarse raramente dormido.

.

.

–Gon…

–Es inútil, Kurapika. –El moreno estaba en lo más alto del edificio, sobre una pequeña y degradada casa. –No tiene sentido seguir especulando… es totalmente imposible que Killua sienta algo por mi… llevado más allá que una simple amistad…

El Kuruta suspiró, y de un salto llegó a su lado, para luego sentarse.

–No digas que es imposible. –Acarició sus cabellos.

–No veo por qué seguir mintiéndome. –Gon no quitó su mirada de unas aves que volaban en círculos, mientras el sol se seguía ocultando. –Es mejor que aceptar la verdad que vivir en una mentira que ni siquiera existe, ¿no es cierto? –Esta vez, lo miró a los ojos. –Tú mismo lo dijiste…

–Gon…–Extrañamente, el moreno había hecho que se tragara sus palabras, y ahora se arrepentía de haberlas dicho.

–Ah… Estoy bien…–Esa característica sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –Mientras Killua y yo seamos amigos, estaré bien.

–Gon…–Kurapika sonrió. – ¿Estás seguro?

Asintió. – ¡No te preocupes por mí!

–Está bien…–Ambos se levantaron. –Vamos.

Tras esquivar las preguntas de sus amigos, el cuarteto de cazadores se comenzó a preparar para descansar hasta el otro día.

–Oigan chicos. –Leorio salió del baño con una gran revista llena de imágenes y letras pequeñas. –Eh estado pensando… ¿qué tal si nos tomamos unas vacaciones? Ya saben, para despejar nuestras mentes de todo esto de los asesinatos, _Ten_ y esas cosas…

–Lo dices porque a duras penas manejas el _Hatsu_. –Killua comía un último dulce antes de dormir. –Como sea, no tengo problema en ir, pero nada de playas, no quiero soportarte de nuevo babeándote en mis pies.

– ¿Eh? ¡P…Pero! ¡¿Y a dónde iremos?! –Para su mala suerte, el albino había acabado con su idea principal.

–Qué tal… ¿la montaña? –Gon salió del segundo baño, con una toalla por alrededor de su nuca, y sus cabellos que aún goteaban. –Creo que me sentiría más como en casa…

– ¡G…Gon!

Todos miraron al joven asesino, quien había quedado con su cara totalmente colorada, y su boca abierta como si estuviera a punto de decir algo más.

–… ¿sí? –Lo miró extrañado. – ¿Esta todo en orden Killua?

–Aaa…

–Bueno, no importa. –Leorio interrumpió la incómoda conversación. –Killua… ¿prefieres la… montaña? –Terminó para hacer una mueca de asco.

El joven Zoldyck tomó unas ropas, y a la velocidad que solo alguien de su familia puede, entró al baño que Gon previamente había abandonado.

–Lo tomaremos como un sí. –Kurapika ya estaba en la cama, aunque sentado con su espalda sobre la pared. –Y yo voto por la montaña también, así que ya está decidido.

Leorio hizo un puchero, pero no tuvo más opción que asentir. –Entonces la montaña será…

El menor del grupo se sentó en su cama. – ¡Mañana mismo partiremos!

Todos asintieron, bueno, menos Killua, quien seguía internado en el baño.

–Bueno, Leorio es hora de irnos. –Kurapika se levantó.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué no dormías con Gon?

–Ya no será necesario. –Dijo para sonreírle a su amigo. –Todo estará bien, ¿cierto, Gon?

Gon tardó unos pocos segundos, pero finalmente sonrió. –Claro, gracias, Kurapika. –Levantó su mano. – ¡Buenas noches!

.

.

– ¿Acaso tuvo pesadillas o cosas así? –Preguntó tras cerrar la puerta el casi-médico.

–Algo así…–Kurapika cerró sus ojos y largó una sonrisa.

–Qué raros son…–Terminó.

.

.

Luego de unos treinta minutos, el menor había sido vencido por el sueño. Tras darse cuenta, el albino entró a la habitación y se metió en su cama.

– ¿Killua? –Un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucedió?

–Debía ir al baño…–Eso es pensar rápido, o al menos Gon se lo había creído, pues tan solo rió por lo bajo y se despidió.

"_Maldita sea… ¡¿Cuándo piensan parar?!"_ Se recriminaba el albino, hasta quedar profundamente dormido. _"Estúpidas cosquillas…"_

.

.

– ¡Wuaaaaaaaaaaau! ¡Es incluso más grande que Isla Ballena! –Miraba fascinado el moreno hacia las gigantescas montañas y cerros que tenía frente a su nariz. –Deben admitir que fue lo mejor que pudimos elegir.

–Sí… wu-ju…–Leorio sostenía una mochila mediana, y una sonrisa de pocos amigos.

Todos vestían ropas de campamento, mochilas grandes y medianas, y, exceptuando el doctor, una gran sonrisa. A pesar del frío, no había nevado aún.

– ¡Vamos! –Apuró el ojialmendra.

Tras correr unos cuantos kilómetros adentro del espeso bosque, cada vez más alejados de la civilización, llegaron a un pequeño claro.

–Desde aquí se pueden escuchar una cascada. –Comentó el Kuruta mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo.

– ¡Gon! ¡Vayamos a explorar!

– ¡Sí! –Ambos chicos corrieron en dirección del ruido del agua, mientras que ambos mayores levantaban campamento.

A pocos minutos, una gran masa de agua iluminó sus rostros.

– ¡Es… enorme! –Gon saltó al agua, salpicando por completo a su amigo, quien pronto se había visto unido a la guerra que había comenzado.

–Sht, ¿escuchaste eso? –El moreno puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

–Sí, ¿qué crees que sea? –Tenían ambos el agua hasta el cuello.

–Tal vez un animal. Ven. –El par de cazadores nadó unos pocos metros, y pudieron observar una pequeña tienda hecha las orillas.

–Qué extraño… creí que éramos los únicos por aquí…–Killua volteó. –Oye, Gon…–Pero éste tenía la mirada fija en un punto. – ¿Gon?

–Ñaa~ ¡Qué hermoso día!

El albino puso su vista hacia donde la de Gon miraba. Una chica de estatura alta, sus cabellos pelirojos, interrumpidos por una franja dorada que salía de su nuca, estaban recogidos por una coleta, y dos grandes mechones caían en forma de luna menguante por su cara. Vestía un abrigo rojo, el cual tenía el dibujo de una bola con distintos colores en su espalda, y unas alas que salían de ésta, haciendo juego con unos shorts negros.

–Ah… Hoy hace calor…–La joven se disponía a entrar a la tienda, hasta que algo llamó su atención. – ¿Ah? ¡Hey, ustedes!

"_Nos vio."_ Ambos chicos pensaron lo mismo, y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

– ¡Oigan!–Largó un pesado suspiro, y rascó su cabeza. – Mn…

.

.

–Ah, chicos, qué rápido. Creí que estarían afuera por unas horas más. –Kurapika estaba ordenando su tienda, mientras Leorio tan solo se había recostado en el suelo a sentir la suave brisa.

–Hehe… –Gon rió avergonzado. – ¿Por qué lo di…?

– ¡Oigan!

– ¡¿EEEHHH?! –Los cazadores menores saltaron del susto, achicando sus pupilas.

– ¿Mh? –Leorio abrió los ojos, y al instante parecía haber tomado doce, o más, tazas de café. – ¡WUAU!

– ¡Ustedes dos! –La chica señaló a Gon y Killua, quienes se dieron vuelta para poder pedir perdón de rodillas.

– ¡Juro que no teníamos intensiones pervertidas! –Gon llorisqueaba.

– ¡No como ése viejo de allí! –Señaló Killua.

– ¡HEY! –Leorio estuvo a punto de asesinarlos.

–Tranquilos. –Su tono de voz se volvió totalmente dulce. –No los perseguía por eso. –Sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

– ¿Ah no? –El par se levantó.

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de presentación sería esa? –Extendió una mano. –Me llamo Kioko, ¡es un placer!

El cuarteto quedó perplejo por la facilidad de la joven, pero todos sonrieron.

– ¡Yo soy Gon! ¡Un gusto Kioko-chan! –Tomó su mano y la agitó.

–Me llamo Kurapika. –Se acercó e hizo una breve reverencia.

–Oh… no sean formales… ¡no es divertido! –Una gota bajó por su sien.

–Soy Leorio. –Dijo poniéndose a su lado. –Y soy doctor.

–Así no la conseguirás. –Killua suspiró, mientras Leorio le dirigió una mirada de odio. –Yo soy Killua.

– ¡Vaya! Tienen lindos nombre chicos. –Puso sus ojos color miel sobre los del menor. –En especial el tuyo, Gon-kun. –Guiño un ojo.

Todos, menos Gon, quedaron boquiabiertos con los que acababan de escuchar.

–Hehe… Gracias, el tuyo también es muy bonito. –Rió algo nervioso. –Y, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¡Ven, siéntate con nosotros!

Kioko se sentó a su lado, mientras el resto, sin dejar de salir del asombro, imitaban el gesto haciendo una pequeña ronda.

–Pues… me gusta mucho salir a acampar, esto de estar al aire libre y en contacto con la naturaleza…–Miró hacia arriba. –Además, quería entrenar mientras mis padres están de viaje…

– ¿Entrenar? –Preguntó Kurapika. – ¿Haces algún tipo de deporte?

–Bueno…–Puso su mano en su cuello. –No es exactamente eso a lo que me refería… Verán, si se los digo, me creerán loca…

–Nosotros también entrenamos. –Interrumpió el menor. –Entrenamos con algo llamado _Nen_, que sirve para…

– ¡…controlar y manipular tu aura! –Terminó la joven. – ¡Sí! ¡Es exactamente eso a lo que refería!

– ¿De verdad? –Leorio se acomodó sus lentes. – ¿Eres cazadora?

– ¡Sip! –Asintió feliz. –Terminé el examen secreto hace unos pocos meses, así que aún practico para conseguir mi técnica especial.

– ¿Y a cuál de los cuatro tipos perteneces? –Kurapika se apoyó en sus manos.

–Intensificación. –La chica abrazó sus rodillas. –Ya saben, mente simple…

– ¡Yo también lo soy! –Gon levantó su brazo.

– ¡Kyaaa! ¡¿En serio?! –Kioko tomó al moreno por las manos. – ¡Qué coincidencia!

Los tres amigos soltaron una gota por sus sienes.

–Nee nee~, Gon-kun…

– ¡Oh! Dime Gon. –La interrumpió.

–Está bien, Gon. –Rió por lo bajo. – ¿Cuál es tu técnica especial?

–Oye. –Leorio puso una mano en frente de su cara. –Gon, ¿no crees que es muy pronto como para…?

– ¡Se llama JaJanken!

.

.

– ¡Wuaaaaaaau! ¡Eres genial Gon!

Luego de unos quince minutos de explicación, la ronda se había convertido en algo así como "dos loros y tres metidos", dado que los únicos que hablaban entre sí eran Gon y Kioko, mientras Kurapika los miraba con una sonrisa, Leorio lentamente se quedaba dormido sobre su pierna, y Killua, simplemente estaba recostado en el suelo.

– ¡Ah! Lo lamento… una vez que comienzo a hablar, ¡es casi imposible detenerme! –Se disculpó la peliroja.

–Estamos acostumbrados. –Tranquilizó Kurapika.

Kioko miró detenidamente al albino, y luego de unos segundos habló. –Killua-kun también es muy lindo~

Killua casi se atraganta con la saliva que estaba a punto de tragar, mientras que Leorio era un caso similar, solo que con la que estaba saliendo de su boca, manchando sus ropas y la tierra.

–Em… Gracias… Supongo…–Se irguió y rascó su cabeza mirando hacia otro lado.

–Kurapika-kun es súper lindo. –Alzó los brazos. – ¡No puedo creer que me haya encontrado a tantos chicos lindos!

Todos rieron algo nerviosos, era extraño haberse topado con alguien que estuviera tan pura, por así decirlo, luego de todo lo que venían soportando.

–Pero…–Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el rostro de Gon, quien la miraba dudoso. –Sin dudas, ¡Gon es el más lindo!

– ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?! –Exclamaron Killua y Leorio.

– ¿Uh? –Ella tan sólo les sonrió. – ¿Qué? ¡Gon es un chico súper dulce, lindo, tierno y adorable! ¿Quién no se enamoraría de él?

Tanto Gon como Killua sintieron sus rostros arder.

–Gra…gracias Kioko-chan…–El moreno cerró sus ojos.

–Dime Kioko~–Guiñó un ojo. – ¡Oh! ¡Miren la hora que es! –Exclamó mirando al cielo que ya estaba anaranjado. –Creo que ya debo irme. –Y se levantó.

–Ah… ¿ya te irás? –Replicó en un puchero el menor.

–No te preocupes, estaré en mi tienda cuando lo necesites, Gon. –Sonrió amablemente. – ¡Bien! ¡Hasta mañana!

Todos, menos Killua, saludaron hasta que la joven desapareció en los arbustos.

–En verdad es muy extraña… ¿no lo creen? –Leorio mantenía su vista por donde se había ido.

–Eso demuestra que le hayas gustado, Gon. –Killua lo miró burlón. –Pues… ¿qué esperar de un Intensificador?

Gon rió algo nervioso. –No creo que se haya enamorado de mí Killua…

– ¡Claro que lo hizo! –Lo golpeó varias veces con su dedo índice en su frente como solía hacer. – ¡El problema es que lo hizo de un idiota que no se da cuenta!

–No seas duro con él… es normal no darse cuenta siendo un niño. –Kurapika se agachó a su altura.

– ¡No soy tan niño! –Reclamó. – ¡Tenemos la misma edad!

– ¿Tiene tu edad? –Killua lo soltó. –Hn… ¡con más razón!

– ¡Sólo me llevas un año!

– ¡Pero mentalmente mucho más!

– ¡Killua!

Ambos jóvenes enfrentaban frentes, mientras algunos rayos salían por su alrededor.

– ¡¿Por qué te comportas así?! –Gon se separó. – ¡Yo no te hecho nada!

– ¡Tú eres el que no entiende nada! –Killua lo señaló.

– ¡¿Qué se supone que debo entender?!

– ¡Tu…!–El albino chasqueó la lengua. – ¡Olvídalo! –Y se metió a su tienda, cerrando el cierre luego de hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, Kurapika y Leorio miraban perplejos.

– ¡Aaaaaah! ¡¿Qué es lo que le sucede?! –Gon sacudió y agarró su cabeza. – ¡Nunca se comporta así!

– ¿Serán celos?

Gon lo miró unos segundos, y se acercó a él. – ¿Celos?

Kurapika advirtió que algo que precisamente no era bueno, estaba a punto de salir de la boca del mayor.

–Ésa joven era realmente agradable, y no omitiré decir que en verdad era muy bonita. –Alzó un dedo. – ¿No crees que tal vez esté celoso de que se haya fijado en ti?

El moreno bajó su cabeza, y no pudo evitar pensar en eso. – ¿Tú en verdad crees que Killua… se enamoró de ella?

–Es una suposición. –Se recostó sobre sus brazos. –Tal vez deberías esperar, o preguntarle, aunque dudo que te diga algo…

– ¿Por qué no comenzamos a preparar la cena? –Kurapika entró en escena con unas bolsas de pastas secas. –Pronto se hará de noche, y no hemos empezado a hacer el fuego.

–Yo no cenaré. –Acotó Gon, llamando la atención de los antes nombrados. –Creo… que no tengo mucha hambre…

–Como gustes. –Kurapika le sonrió. –Ve a dormir si quieres.

El menor asintió.

.

.

–Killua…

Al entrar a la tienda, susurró el nombre de su amigo varias veces, sin respuesta alguna. Tras pasar unos minutos, se rindió y se acostó a su lado, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

.

.

.

–Gon…

–Kioko…

"_No… ¡no lo hagas!"_

– ¡GON!

.

.

.

– ¡GON!

Killua estaba sentado en su bolsa de dormir, totalmente sudado, y su respiración era tan agitada como los latidos de su corazón.  
_"Maldita sea…"_

Para su suerte, Gon no había despertado.

"_Kioko y Gon… ¿besándose?"_

No pensó mucho más, hasta poder volver a caer dormido.

.

.

La semana transcurrió de una manera muy tensa. Killua casi ni le dirigía la palabra a Gon ni viceversa, cosa que al tiempo de dos días, ya había alarmado a los más grandes.

No importara lo que le digas, Killua siempre tendría una excusa para echarle la culpa a Gon, ya sea por cosas inútiles, o frases que aún no supieron descifrar como "¡No entiendes nada!" y "¡Déjame sólo!".

Luego de cierto tiempo, el moreno no pudo soportar más el pelear con su amigo, era como hablarle a una pared. Así todos los días, desde la mañana hasta la tarde-noche, se dirigía a la cascada, en donde se encontraba con Kioko.

–En verdad no sé qué le está sucediendo…–Jugaba a lanzar piedras, a ver quién la hacía saltar más veces. –Nunca fue así con migo.

–Hum… ¿Le has preguntado, cierto? –Kioko había lanzado una bastante lejos esta vez.

–Claro que lo hice… ¡y me cambia el tema de conversación! –Bufó. –Ya no sé qué hacer…

La joven vio que Gon había bajado el rostro, y ya no lanzaba más piedras al agua.

–Ven, siéntate. –Invitó, a lo que Gon aceptó.

.

.

– ¿Y Gon? –El peliblanco salió de la tienda. –Necesito hablar con él.

–Vaya… ya era hora. –Leorio quitaba las espinas de un pez que había pescado, y Kurapika leía un libro, como de costumbre, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol.

–Creo que fue hacia la cascada. –Le dijo sin quitar la vista de su lectura. – ¿Te disculparás?

–Kurapika… ya se ha ido…

Éste sólo sonrió. –Me alegro…

.

.

Ya había caído la noche, el sol se fue, dejando paso a la luna, y las nubes se fueron, haciendo que las estrellas brillaran más de lo que acostumbraban.

–Mira. –Kioko señaló a un arbusto.

– ¿Uh? –Gon afinó su vista, hasta poder ver como un gran grupo de luces comenzaban a salir de éste. – ¡Luciérnagas! –Exclamó feliz.

–He venido a este bosque desde pequeña, y siempre salen en ésta época del año. –Sonrió.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Kioko se atrevió a hablar.

–Nee Gon…–Su voz se escuchaba totalmente distinta a las veces anteriores, casi como si la timidez la hubiera dominado.

–Kioko…–Éste le respondió. – ¿Es esto una cita? –Con una pregunta que hizo a la ojimiel sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

–Bu…bueno…–Rió algo nerviosa. –S…supongo que sí… Creo que depende de dónde lo veas…

–Yo veo que es una cita. –Gon la miró con una dulce sonrisa. – ¿Tú no?

–Yo…también…–abrazó sus rodillas, casi ocultando su rostro en ellas.

Mientras tanto, un asesino se acercaba a toda velocidad.

"_Gon… ¡¿dónde rayos estás?!"_

–Oye… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Puso su mirada en las luciérnagas que bailaban sobre él.

–Cl…claro, lo que quieras…

"_Tengo que hablar con él… ¡tengo que decirle la verdad!"_

– ¿Gon? –Ella lo miró, habían pasado unos cuantos segundos desde que le había hecho esa pregunta.

"_¡Gon, tú me…!"_

–Kioko…– ¿Vergüenza? No… no era eso… ¿Tal vez…?

¿…miedo?

"_¡…me gustas!"_

– ¿Yo… te gusto?

.

.

–Kurapika…–Ordenaba su cama.

–Sí… lo sé…–Cerró su libro. –No eres el único que se ha dado cuenta, Leorio.

El nombrado suspiró. – ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto darse cuenta? Es decir…–Se sentó. – ¿Es que no ve que ambos se sienten igual?

–No es fácil para un chico de su edad darse cuenta de esas cosas…

–Tienen 14 años…

–Más allá de eso. –Cruzó sus brazos. –Sabes la barrera que hay entre ellos, sería demasiado extraño que hubieran dicho algo antes.

–Una barrera llamada…–El moreno volteó.

–Amistad.

.

.

Incómodo silencio. Tan solo se escuchaba la brisa revolver los cabellos de ella, y la tranquila respiración de él.

–Kioko…–Repitió. – ¿Acaso… te has enamorado de mí?

–G…Gon…–Sonrió tímidamente, puso sus brazos a cada lado sobre el césped, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

–Sí… Me gustas, Gon.

La ausencia del ruido inundó sus sentidos nuevamente. Kioko tenía sus mejillas coloradas, pero una tierna sonrisa, mientras que Gon no mostraba sentimiento o expresión.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? –Continuó. –Soy algo obvia cuando me enamoro…

– ¿Obvia?

Ella rió. –Predecible. –Llevó sus ojos hacia los del moreno. –No te mentiré…, creo que eres súper lindo…–Recostó su rostro en su hombro. –Me encanta pasar tiempo con tigo, eres muy divertido y siempre me sacas una sonrisa…

–Kioko…

–Siempre me escuchas…

.

.

.

"_¡¿Uh?!"_

Ni siquiera fue capaz de respirar.

Unos inexpertos, pero delicados y a la vez dulces labios, sellaron los suyos, curvándose para formar una sonrisa.

.

.

– ¿Ah? ¿Killua? –Kurapika vio al joven salir de unos arbustos, con sus puños apretados y su cabeza hacia abajo. – ¿Dónde está Gon?

No hubo respuesta.

–Oye… Kurapika te ha preguntado algo. –Leorio lo recriminó.

–Está bien… de eso estén seguros.

Tras cerrar la tienda, ambos mayores se miraron, mitad confusos y mitad dudosos.

¿Qué había visto Killua?

.

.

– ¿G…Gon? –Él se separó, y sus ojos parecían brillar.

–Perdóname…–Parecía que su voz quebraría en cualquier momento.

– ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? –Su rostro aún estaba tan tibio como cuando sus labios se juntaron.

–Porque… no puedo corresponderte…

La peliroja lo miró aún más confusa que antes. – ¿Pero…? ¿Entonces, por qué…?

–Me gusta alguien más. –Bajó su rostro, y apretó sus puños. –Yo… Yo solo…

–Gon. –Kioko tomó una de sus manos. –Si te gusta alguien más… ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

El pequeño Freecss la miró al borde de las lágrimas. –Yo… quería intentar olvidarme de él…

Unos cálidos brazos rodearon su cuerpo.

– ¿Kio…?

–Calla.

El abrazo duró unos breves instantes, pero para ambos, parecieron minutos interminables.

–Kioko…–El menor fue quien habló primero. –Perdóname… Pero en verdad traté…

La fría mirada de la chica lo alarmó. – ¿Por qué lo haces así? –Picó con su dedo índice la frente de Gon varias veces. – ¡Toooonto! ¡Eso no se hace! ¡¿Cómo vas a forzarte a querer a alguien?!

– ¡D…Duele!

Los toques pararon. – ¿Qué duele más? –Cruzó sus brazos, y mantuvo su tersa mirada. – ¿Unos simples golpes? ¿O tratar de olvidar a aquella persona especial?

Gon miró al suelo, y no pudo evitar sentir algo deslizarse por su mejilla.

–Ol… Olvidar…

–Exacto. –Su pulgar fue hacia su cara, limpiando la previa lágrima. –Olvidar duele más, Gon.

–Pero… Kioko… Tú…

–Ah… No te preocupes por mí. –Sonrió. –Tal vez suene cursi y tonto…–Esta vez, tomó el rostro del moreno con ambas manos, acercando el suyo. –…pero… Prefiero que seas feliz con esa persona, a que no lo seas con migo.

El cazador pudo divisar las ganas de llorar en los ojos de la peliroja. –Kioko…–Tomó una de sus manos. – ¿Por qué lloras?

– ¡¿Eh?! –Se limpió casi fugazmente. –N… ¡No es nada! Hehe…–Rió algo avergonzada.

–Duele… ¿no es cierto? –La sonrisa compasiva del moreno llamó su atención.

–Sí… Tal vez un poco…–Siguió limpiándose. –Como dije antes…–Miró hacia el cielo. –Eres un chico muy lindo y tierno… ¿quién no se enamoraría de ti?

–Kioko…

– ¿Uhm?

.

.

– ¡G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GON! –La dueña de los ojos color miel cubrió su boca y se lanzó hacia atrás. – ¡¿P-P-P-P-P-POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!

–Es mi regalo de agradecimiento. –Mientras que éste, sonreía satisfecho.

–…–Su cara parecía un jitomate ya. Volteo aún seria. –Baka… ¡Al menos avísame cuando hagas eso!

El moreno se echó a reír. – ¡Hey! ¡No te rías! –Pero no hubo caso. – ¡GOOOOON!

–Tan solo fue un beso…–Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Kioko suspiró.

–Olvídalo…

.

.

– ¿Gon? –Leorio le apuntó con su brocheta de malvaviscos. – ¿Acaso no sabes la hora que es?

El joven salió de los arbustos con una sonrisa en sus labios. –Lo lamento…–Llevó una mano por detrás de su nuca.

– ¿Estabas con Kioko, cierto? –El rubio no apartó su vista de la lectura, como antes.

–S-sí…–Miró al suelo. – ¿Por qué preguntas?

– ¡Ése es mi Gon! –El casi-médico se levantó y palmó su espalda, algo fuerte para el menor. –¡Ya eres todo un hombrecito!

– ¡D-Duele! –Se quejó.

–Y dime…–Se agachó a su altura. – ¿Ya la has besado?

Kurapika no hubiera prestado ni más mínimo gramo de atención, de no haber sido que el pequeño Freecss tardó más de 5 segundos en responder, algo que todos sabían, bien no era común.

–Bueno…

– ¡Hahaha! ¡Eres todo un picarón! –Gon no supo si sonreír o no. – ¿Y dime? ¿Qué se siente? ¿Bien verdad?

–Gon. –El Kuruta lo miró serio, a lo cual el pequeño no tenía ni la menor de idea de cómo responderle. ¿Una sonrisa avergonzada? ¿Una lágrima? ¿Un puchero? ¿Una triunfal curvatura de labios?

¡¿Qué se supone debía hacer?!

– ¿Gon? –El mayor se acercó. –Hooola… Tierra llamando a Gon…

– ¿Leorio? –Puso sus orbes almendras sobre su rostro. – ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí?

Una gota bajó por si sien. –Creo que lo del beso y el haber llegado a esta hora te están afectado. –Se levantó. –Mejor ve a dormir.

El moreno bajo su vista, y justo cuando se disponía a entrar a la tienda, una voz lo detuvo.

–Gon. –Alertó. –Tú y Killua son mejores amigos…–Lo miró, mostrando preocupación. –Procura que esté bien.

–No hace falta que me lo digas, Leorio. –Sonrió. –Killua es lo más preciado para mí… siempre lo protegeré.

Como respuesta hubo una sonrisa.

–Buenas noches.

–Duerme bien, Gon—Acotó el rubio.

– ¡Buenas noches chicos!

.

.

Gon se metió en su bolsa de dormir. Procuró tratar de no hacer ningún ruido mientras acomodaba su caña y su mochila, y por último, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos…

–Killua…

-…

–Killua… Sé que estás despierto…

Tras unos secos segundos de silencio, la voz del albino le contestó.

–Qué…

Ambos estábamos mostrándose la espalda, Gon miraba hacia la derecha, y Killua hacia la izquierda.

–Qué quieres, te pregunté.

– ¿Por qué peleamos?

Los zafiros de Killua se abrieron de golpe, mientras su corazón empezó a aumentar sus latidos. Aun así, no contestó, pero sintió como su compañero se daba la vuelta.

–No quiero pelear más…–Dijo casi en un susurro. –No me gusta pelear con tigo… Killua…

–…

–Killua…–La voz del moreno comenzó a quebrarse. –Killua…

–Cállate.

Gon abrió sus ojos, mientras que el albino cerró los suyos.

–Killua…

Los ronquidos de éste le dieron a entender que ya no podría hablar más que con él solo.

–Descansa…–Terminó por darse vuelta y dormirse. Mientras tanto, su compañero abrió los ojos y tan solo los dejó descansar con una cara de tristeza. Apretó sus puños, casi clavando sus afiladas uñas en sus palmas, y sintió los ojos arder. Trató de cerrarlos, él no podía llorar, ¡él no debía llorar! No era digno, no era de un Zoldyck largar siquiera una minúscula muestra de debilidad, y mucho menos frente a tal tipo de situaciones.

Pero… ¿Qué se supone debía hacer?

.

.

El sol no se hizo rogar, sus rayos ya acariciaban el suelo y las pequeñas gotas de rocío que habían caído por la noche…

…¿rocío?

– ¡Nieve! –Tras el eufórico grito, se escuchó el apresurado cierre de la tienda, y un _"¡Paf!"_ en el suelo. – ¡Nevó durante la noche!

–Gon… ¿No deberías abrigarte primero? –Leorio salió con una bufanda y varios buzos puestos. –No querrás volver enfermo…

–Ya suficiente has estado en hospitales...** (1) **–Dijo en mezcla de humor y seriedad el rubio, quien salía casi o igual de exagerado en abrigo que el mayor.

–No se preocupen, estaré bien. –El moreno se levantó con rastros de nieve en sus cabellos. – ¡No tengo frío!

–Siempre que dices eso, algo malo ocurre…–Ambos dijeron lo mismo, pero el menor no fue capaz de captarlo, ya que su atención estaba concentrada en unos animales que lo habían visto y acercado a saludarlo.

– ¿Killua no saldrá? –Este comentario llamó su atención.

–No… No creo que lo haga…–Su rostro bajó, mientras que una pequeña ardilla daba vuelta a su alrededor. –Iré a buscar a Kioko, ¡adiós!

Tanto Kurapika como Leorio se miraron los rostros, coincidiendo rápidamente, casi como si pudieran saber lo que pensaba cada uno.

–Esto se está saliendo de control…–El rubio fue el primero en hablar.

–Ya hace días que lo está, Kurapika. –Rascó su cabeza. – ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

–No lo sé. –Cruzó sus brazos. –Pero no creo que interferir sea lo adecuado.

– ¿Estás seguro? –Asintió. –De acuerdo… Confiaré en ti.

.

.

– ¡Kioko-chan! ¡Kioko-chan! –Gon pasaba por arbustos que parecían grandes bochas de helado. –Ah… Qué extraño… Tal vez esté en su tienda.

Al llegar a la cascada que ahora tenía su agua mucho más fría, llamó a la peliroja, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. – ¿Kioko? –Con algo de timidez, entró a su tienda. –Mmm… No está aquí. –Tan solo había un bolso con todas las prendas desparramadas por el lugar, y la bolsa de dormir hecha un bollo al fondo de la tienda. _"Hehe… Es algo desordenada…"_

No le dio mucha importancia a eso, y siguió con la búsqueda.

.

.

En el campamento, un chico cuyos cabellos se confundían con la espesura de la nieve se levantaba y desperezaba fuera de la tienda. _"¿Uh? Qué extraño…"_ Para su sorpresa, ni su amigo nerd y el casi-médico pervertido estaban allí como de costumbre. _"Tal vez fueron a buscar algo de comer…"_ Llevó sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, no sin antes ponerse el abrigo color mora que lo mantendría abrigado.

Se sentó en los troncos en los cuales acostumbraba a comer, sólo, pero a comer al fin, y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas. No había nada que hacer, hacía demasiado frío ese día, de hecho, aún pintaba como para seguir durmiendo, pero de noche tardaría en hacerlo. Además… ya no gastaba la energía que solía hacer en los entrenamientos con su mejor amigo, claro está, estaban peleados y no se hablaban prácticamente desde hacía unas dos semanas.

Una presencia.

– ¿Quién anda ahí? –Volteó. – ¡Muéstrate!

– ¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Una joven salió de los arbustos, literalmente aterrizando sobre él. – ¡AYUDAME! ¡ME PERSIGUE!

– ¡¿T-Tú?! –Sintió como ésta se aferraba a su cuerpo en el suelo. – ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Y salte de encima!

Pero justo cuando iba a empezar a empujarla, un gran animal salió por el camino del que ella venía, y no precisamente con cara de buenos amigos.

–¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Para sorpresa de todos, éste último grito no dejó sordo al joven Zoldyck, quien tras recuperarse en un milisegundo de aquel estrepitoso ruido, gritó:

– ¡CORRE!

No hizo falta repetirlo. Killua tomó la mano de la peliroja y ambos comenzaron a correr, sin una dirección exacta. El gran animal de oscuro pelaje los perseguía casi pisándoles los talones, pero tal vez debido al miedo, aumentaron la velocidad de cada pisada, así pudiendo salir de su campo se visión.

– ¡Por aquí! –El albino la soltó y la guió hacia el hueco de un árbol, bastante profundo y oscuro.

Tras haber entrado ambos, y tranquilizar sus respiraciones, los regaños no se hicieron rogar.

– ¡¿Qué se supone que hiciste?!

–Yo… Yo…–La chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas. –Lo lamento… de verdad lo lamento, Killua…–Lo miró a los ojos. –En verdad lo siento…

El de ojos azules sintió sus mejillas algo tibias, corriendo su rostro para que ella no se diera cuenta. ¿Acaso… le había recordado a alguien esa voz a punto del quiebre?

–Olvídalo. –Chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia.

–Al menos… ¿estamos vivos, no? –Esbozó lo que pareció una despreocupada sonrisa, seguido de abrazar sus piernas.

–…– ¿Qué se supone que contestas a eso? Él tan solo trató de ignorarla.

–Vamos… ¡admite que fue divertido! –Animó. –Mis gritos de terror son de los más graciosos, tal vez parezca una loca desquiciada, pero… ¡es súper gracioso! ¿No lo crees, Killua?

–…– ¿De verdad? ¿Ésta chica estaba bien?

–Estuvimos a punto de morir…–Comentó, casi como una réplica y acotación.

–No hay nada más divertido y emocionante que estar al borde de la muerte. –A esta altura, el joven asesino ya tenía su vista en la joven, quien ahora miraba hacia afuera. –Si no… nunca sabrás lo que realmente se siente vivir.

No quería admitirlo, pero en verdad, estar con esa joven era… ¡agradable! ¡Argh! ¿Por qué debía ser así? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien estar con alguien como ella?

¡¿Por qué esa actitud tan despreocupada le recordaba tanto a…?!

– ¿Piensas en Gon?

El último comentario lo hizo salirse de sus nublados pensamientos. Volvió su vista hacia el suelo, e imitó el gesto de las rodillas.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –Suspiró. –No tengo nada que pensar sobre él.

–Mentiroso.

.

.

–Mmm…–El moreno tocaba con sus dedos los que parecía ser una gran huella en la nieve. –Supongo que estarán buscando alguna ardilla o algo así…

Se levantó y echó a correr, cuando un olor peculiar llamó su atención.

"_¿Sangre?"_ Afinó su olfato, y distinguió otro olor que seguía de ese.

"_¡¿Killua y Kioko?!"_

.

.

¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Esa niña inmadura, le había dicho "mentiroso"? ¡¿Quién se creía?! – ¿Disculpa?

–No tienes por qué ocultármelo. –Ignoró. –Sé que estás pensando en él…–Largó una compasiva sonrisa. –Sus actitudes infantiles, su sonrisa, su optimismo…

Ahora venia lo peor, el calor estaba subiendo a sus mejillas. – ¡¿Qué?!

–Sus hermosos ojos color almendra…–Lo miró. – ¿No es así, Killua?

¡¿Qué supone contestas a eso?! El joven de cabellos blancos estaba en un aprieto, esa estúpida e inmadura joven le estaba jugando un juego que bien sabía saldría perdiendo. ¿Acaso había podido descubrirlo?

Y en todo caso… ¿por qué ella sí pudo, y él no?

– ¿No contestas? –Volteó. –Está bien… normalmente los de transformación son algo tercos y juguetones. –Siguió por estirar sus piernas. –Así que creo que tomará tiempo escucharte decir lo que realmente quiero oír. –Kioko levantó un dedo índice, y puso su vista sobre Killua. –Pero… ¡estaré esperando!

–…–Ahora la situación se había vuelto mucho más incómoda que antes. –No… no sé a qué te refieres…

–No importa… Si te lo dijera, no tendría sentido. Por eso esperaré, tal vez no de pie, pero esperaré de todas for… ¡AH!

El Zoldyck volteó bruscamente para ver como la de ojos mieles abrazaba su tobillo.

–Estás sangrando…

–Nooo… ¿De verdad? –Dijo en un sarcasmo que no agradó mucho a su compañero. –Gracias por las noticias…

Killua chasqueó la lengua, molesto por esa reacción. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Y encima que debía soportar el juego psicológico, ahora recibía un sarcasmo como respuesta!

–Hehe… Lo lamento. –Se encogió de hombros. –Debo controlar esos sarcasmos…

Tras uno segundos, los sentidos de ambos estaban más agudizados que antes.

–Ha vuelto…

–Silencio. –La calló. –Debe de ser tu rasguño, la sangre suele atraer a os animales…

Un escalofrío pasó por su espalda al recordar a cierta persona. _"Qué suerte que no está por aquí… Estúpido mago pervertido."_

–K-Ki…–La chica tartamudeaba.

.

.

– ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡CORRE!

– ¡NO PUEDO! ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE MUCHO!

– ¡QUÉ OPORTUNA ERES!

– ¡WAAAA DEJA DE CRITICARME Y CONCÉNTRATE EN CORRER!

Mientras discutían, el peludo animal los perseguía. Kioko corría a unos tres metros de distancia del albino, mientras que la criatura estaba a unos escasos dos de ella.

De pronto un conocido sonido apareció. – ¡La cascada! ¡Crucémosla y no podrá alcanzarnos! –Kioko gritó desde atrás. Killua no tuvo más opción que dirigirse hacia allí, no tenían otra escapatoria.

– ¡Ah! –Gracias a una fuerte frenada, no quedó hecho añicos.

En efecto, la cascada estaba frente a ellos, con el pequeño detalle de que a unos dos metros de altura, atravesado por un gran tronco como único recurso para pasar hacia el otro lado.

– ¡Killua! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Aquí viene! –La peliroja tomó su brazo, y como no había visto el tronco, tropezó al toparse con él.

– ¡Waaaaaaa! –Luego de una dura caída, ella estaba a no más de un cuarto para llegar al otro lado, mientras que Killua estaba apenas por la mitad. – ¡Killua! –Apenas pudo terminar el nombre, y lo interrumpió su quejido de dolor.

– ¡Adelántate! –Le gritaba. – ¡Estaré bien!

– ¡No! ¡No te dejaré! –Entre quejas, gateó hacia él. – ¡No quiero dejarte y no voy a dejarte!

– ¡¿Quieres dejar de lado esas estúpidas frases de telenovela e irte de aquí?! –Kioko lo miró al borde de las lágrimas. –¡Y por favor, no llores!

La criatura ya estaba del otro lado, y había empezado a treparse al tronco.

– ¡Kyaaaa! ¡K-Killua! ¡Está allí! –Señaló. – ¡Rápido! ¡Debemos…!–Cortó su frase. El brazo de Killua estaba casi tan o igual de lastimado que su tobillo, gracias a la caída por haberse enganchado por una rama sobresalida. –Killua…

Éste se quejó un poco al moverlo. – ¡Vete maldita sea!

Lo miró. – ¡No, no y no! –Y largó una lágrima. – ¡No quiero! –Tomó su otro brazo.

– ¡Gon nunca me lo perdonaría!

El albino la miró, pero tranquilizó al instante, y puso su vista en el agua que había aumentado su corriente. – ¿Gon? ¿Hablas en serio?

La joven afinó sus oídos.

–Gon te tiene a ti... ya no me necesita.

–Killua…–Miró al animal, pero ya casi no le daba importancia... al menos hasta que estuviera más cerca y su vida corriera peligro de muerte en tan solo unos segundos. – ¡Idiota!

_¡Paf!_

– ¡¿QUÉ…?!

– ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! –Comenzó a gritarle insultos. – ¡Tonto! –Lo tomó por su abrigo y lo sacudió. – ¡¿A mí?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! –Lloró cada vez más entre palabra y frase.

–…–Éste la miraba atento.

– ¡Yo nunca podré reemplazarte! –Pasó saliva. – ¡No quiero reemplazarte!

Killua frunció su seño. – ¿Estás segura? –Y Kioko dejó de llorar. –Pues te informo, que es lo que has estado haciendo durante éstas semanas.

.

.

– ¡Kioko! ¡Killua! –Gon llamaba desesperado entre los arbustos y árboles llenos de nieve. – ¡¿Dónde están?!

.

.

– ¿Q…Qué?

El animal resbalaba, y les daba unos escasos segundos de tiempo para huir… pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso omiso a ésta oportunidad.

–Has estado saliendo con él todos los días, desde la mañana temprano hasta la noche. –Cerró sus ojos. – ¡Gon ni siquiera recuerda que existo! ¡Y eso es por tú culpa!

– ¿Mi… culpa?

– ¡Tú nos separaste!

–Yo…–Apretó sus puños. – ¡Yo no los separé! ¡Tú mismo hiciste todo eso!

– ¡¿Que yo qué?! –Gritó.

– ¡Tú te alejaste de él! –Lo tomó por las ropas. –¡Ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que sufre!

– ¿S…Sufre? ¿A qué te refieres? –No forcejeó.

– ¡Gon te…!

– ¡ATRÁS DE USTEDES! –Una voz que ambos reconocieron los alertó.

– ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

– ¡KIOKO! –Killua vio como la peliroja quedaba sostenida de una rama, mientras el animal trataba de alcanzarla luego de haberla empujado.

– ¡Killua! ¡Ayuda a Kioko! ¡Yo me encargo del oso-zorro!

–G…Gon…–Killua tardo una milésima de segundo que obedecer. – ¡Descuida! ¡Toma mi mano!

La de ojos mieles logró llegar hasta la parte de arriba.

– ¡CUIDADO! –Y luego unas manos la echaron hacia atrás.

– ¡Ki…!–Pero al caer, su cabeza dio contra un tronco del árbol cercano, haciendo que cayera inconsciente. –…llua.

Killua había quedado frente a frente con el animal. –¡Killua! –Gon se lanzó sobre él. –¡No lo lastimes!

–Gon…–Guardó las afiladas uñas que había sacado previamente. –Pero…

–Tan solo está molesto…–Suplicó. – ¡No lo lastimes!

El albino quedó un segundo en silencio, más no pudo quedar más tiempo luego de que el oso-zorro los lanzara al borde del tronco, de la manera que él quedara agarrado de la mano del moreno, mientras éste colgaba del agarre.

– ¡G…Gon! –Ambos tenían marcas en todos sus rostros, mientras que Gon tenía la marca de un gran rasguño por toda su mejilla.

–Ki…llua…–Abrió sus ojos. –Se…acerca…

Killua volteó, el animal caminaba hacia ellos. – ¡Sujétate!

–Killua…–Gon sonrió. –Hay algo que he querido decirte…

– ¡N…No es tiempo para eso ahora! –Le reprochó.

–Pero si no lo digo ahora…–Un sonrojo pasó por sus mejillas. –No me escucharás la próxima…

El joven Zoldyck dejó de tratar de subirlo, y puso sus oídos más atentos que nunca.

–Killua…yo…

–Gon…–Interrumpió. –No hace falta que lo digas…–Lo miró tristemente, pero con una compasiva sonrisa. –Sé que te gusta Kioko y…

– ¡No! –Gon tapó sus palabras con las suyas. – ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Kioko!

–… ¿qué? –Volvió en sí. – ¡Pero…! ¡Los vi besándose!

El oso-zorro rasguñó la pierna del moreno, y el albino llegó a sostenerlo antes de que éste cayera por segunda vez.

–Killua…–Miró hacia abajo, Killua pudo ver como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. –Me gustas…

–…–Sus ojos se abrieron como nunca antes. – ¿Qué… dijiste? –Apretó su agarre. –Gon… yo…

.

.

– ¡Killua! –Gon lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

.

.

El pequeño cazador no tenía palabra para decir. Tras un choque eléctrico que el albino había ocasionado, gracias a l tiempo de entrenamiento que tubo por esas semanas, el animal había quedado inconsciente a orillas de ellos. Claramente, trató de que solo lo golpeara y no le hiciera daño alguno, ya que Gon no se lo perdonaría. Ahora mismo, el moreno estaba en brazos de él, mientras Killua lo dejaba en el tronco de un árbol.

–Ki… ¡Killua! –Justo cuando lo dejó, Gon llegó a sostenerlo. – ¡Killua! ¡Resiste! ¡Llamaré a Leorio y a Kurapi…!

–Gon…–Éste lo miró al borde del llanto. –Tú…–Pero no llegó a terminar la frase, y calló inconsciente sobre el pecho de su compañero.

– ¡Killua!

.

.

Pasaron unos tres días, las heridas de los tres chicos fueron atendidas por Leorio, quien luego de regañarlos, los mandó a reposar. Kurapika tan solo dio uno de sus típicos sermones al moreno y a la joven, ya que el albino no había despertado desde el incidente.

Gon estaba en la tienda, el rubio y su compañero estaban levantando campamento ya. Su tarea era armar su bolso, pero al entrar, vio que su amigo aún seguía dormido y decidió arrodillarse a su lado.

–Killua…–Susurró. –Cuanto lo siento… todo esto es mi culpa…–Apretó sus puños. –Si no fuera porque me hubiera enojado, no estarías…

Una pequeña lágrima cayó de su rostro, la cual terminó su recorrido por la mejilla del Zoldyck aún dormido.

–Killua…–Lo miró, pero abrió sus ojos al sentir un suave tacto. – ¿Eh?

–Ton…to…–Su voz ronca de no haber hablado en días llamó su atención. –E…res un idio…ta…

–Ki…Ki…–Gon ahogó un llanto.

–Ven…–Abrió sus ojos por la mitad, dejando ver esas azules orbes color cielo.

– ¡Killua! –Gritó entre lágrimas, luego de habérsele tirado encima para ahogar su llanto en el abrazo.

–Gon…–Correspondió. –No… pude decirte que…

.

.

El moreno calló. El albino calló.

Ambos estaban en completo silencio, más bien, sus labios estaban sellados mutuamente. Frente al impulso ajeno Killua no supo cómo responder, hasta que sintió como su amigo lo abrazaba con notable ternura, haciéndole sentirse…

_¿Amado?_

–Killua…–Suspiró. –No me odies…

El ex asesino sonrió, y volvió a darle un beso, pero esta vez uno que no duró más que unos segundos.

–Yo… nunca voy a odiarte. –Aclaró. –Y ni siquiera pienses en intentar que lo haga, porque es im-po-si-ble~.

–Killua…–Sonrió. –Te quiero… ¡Te quiero mucho!

Luego de escuchar los gritos, ambos amigos fueron a la tienda. Encontraron a un joven vistiéndose como si nada hubiera pasado, y a su amigo terminando su bolso.

–Riorio, cerebrito. –Se "presentó". – ¿Ya terminaron de levantar campamento?

Obvio está, Leorio refunfuñó ante el insulto, sin embargo, ambos rieron y se asombraron de la rápida recuperación de su amigo.

Ya todo estaba listo, el cuarteto de cazadores había terminado de empacar, y estaban preparándose para ir hacia la nueva ciudad en la cual se hospedarían e iniciarían sus tareas nuevamente.

– ¡Hey! –Una voz llamó. – ¿Acaso se pensaban ir sin saludarme? ¡Pero qué modales!

– ¡Kioko! –Sonrió. –No te preocupes, estábamos a punto de despedirnos.

–Jum… eso espero. –Traía una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans largos. –Bueno chicos…–Se agachó a la altura de Gon. –Quiero decirles que fueron las vacaciones más divertidas que tuve jamás…–Sonrió. – ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Nunca los olvidaré!

–Ni nosotros a ti. –Respondieron. – ¡Suerte!

– ¡Ah! ¡Esperen! –Detuvo. –Gon, Killua… ¿podrían venir tan solo un momento?

Ambos, uno con cara de duda, y el otro de molestia, se acercaron a la chica, quien los esperaba a su altura.

–Cuídense. –Los miró. –Cuídense mucho…

–No tienes por qué decirlo…–Dijo con algo de desgano. –No somos tan niños.

–Killua…–Replicó. –Tú también cuídate Kioko.

–Les prometo que los visitaré… claro, apenas controle mi habilidad.

Kioko depositó un beso en la mejilla del moreno. –Adios, y suerte encontrando a Ging, Gon.

– ¡Adiós! –Se despidió. Killua dio media vuelta poniendo sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

–Killua. –Advirtió. –No he terminado con tigo.

– ¿Hn? –Con desgano, se acercó. – ¿Y ahora q…?

–Tooooonto. –Estiró sus mejillas. –Quiero que cuides a Gon, ¿oíste?

Sobó su cara. – ¡No hace falta que me lo digas! –Miró hacia abajo. –Yo… siempre protegeré a Gon.

–Ajam, ¿y eso es un sonrojo o el colorado por mi estirón? –Bromeó, Killua estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido. –Sean felices.

Killua calló. Ella no sabía nada, era imposible. –Eh… gracias…

Kioko se levantó y se alejó.

– ¡Killua! ¡Vámonos! –Leorio lo llamó desde lejos, él fue hacia el grupo, cuando una última frase erizó hasta el último pelo de su blanca cabellera.

– _¡Dale muchos besitos, y de mi parte también!_

.

.

– ¿Ah? ¿Killua por qué estás todo rojo? –Gon vio cómo su amigo venía con sus manos ocultando su rostro. –No me digas que tienes fiebre…

–No… no es nada…–Miró hacia el frente, donde sus otros amigos caminaban. –Nada en absoluto, Gon.

– ¿Ahhh? Vamos… ¡dime dime dime!

–Te dije que no es nada…

– ¡Por fiiiiis! –Saltó varias veces. – ¡Dime dime dime!

– ¡TE DIJE QUE NO! –Terminó por golpearlo en su cabeza.

– ¡KILLUAAAAA!

.

.

Y así, los cuatro cazadores, terminaron sus vacaciones, en las cuales no sólo ganaron una nueva amiga, si no que…

–Killua…

– ¿Hn? –Éste ni abrió sus ojos.

–Te quiero. –Sonrió.

– ¡G-Gon! ¡N-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas idiota!

...¿un nuevo desafío?

–Te haré decirme te quiero algún día, ¡ya verás!

–Seh… como digas…

"_Te quiero Te quiero… ¿Acaso algún día seré capaz de decírtelo?"_ Volteó, y vió como su ahora novio caminaba riendo, alcanzando a sus amigos. _"No lo sé… pero espero tan solo, tan solo… que no lo grabes ni Leorio me escuche…"_

**~LaLaLa~**

**¡KYAAAAAAAAA! ¡No puedo creer que lo haya terminado a tiempo! *llorando***

**Bueno… perdón, pero fue la única manera de que realmente me inspirara TwT**

**Bueno, (1) ¿qué no es cierto que Gon se la ha pasado en hospitales en todo el manga/anime? ¬¬ **

**Ya saben, ¿Un review? :3 Gracias por leer, y no olviden usar medias con calzado :D**

**¡Sayonara!~**


End file.
